Guppy
'''Guppies are the main fish in Insaniquarium. Guppies have five apparent forms: baby, medium, large, star, and King Guppy. In Adventure, Time Trial, and Challenge Mode, guppies can be acquired by three ways: they can be purchased for $100, born from breeders (which can be bought in Tank 4 for $200), or by using Prego (or Presto morphed as Prego). Forms Baby Guppy Baby Guppies are the first growth stage of a guppy before medium guppies. This size has the highest danger of death, and won't drop anything. In Adventure Mode, a baby guppy can be protected by Wadsworth against aliens. If well-fed, a Baby Guppy will grow into a Medium Guppy. Medium-sized Guppy A Medium Guppy is created when you feed a Baby Guppy enough. It drops silver coins every so often, allowing you to buy more fish and other items. In Adventure Mode, a Medium-sized Guppy can be protected by Wadsworth against aliens. A well-fed Medium Guppy will turn into a Large Guppy. Large-sized Guppy Large Guppies are the next growth level after the Medium Guppies. They drop gold coins every so often. If a large guppy eats a Star Potion, it will become a Star Guppy. If a Large Guppy survives for a long time, it will turn into a King Guppy. Star Guppy Star Guppies, also known as Star Fish, appear when a regular Large Guppy eats a Star Potion. They drop Stars instead of Coins, which are eaten by Starcatchers. If a Baby Guppy or a Medium Guppy eats a star potion, however, it will die. Star Guppies can also turn into King Guppies. They are rather transluscent, and are higher in contrast compared to a regular Large Guppy. King Guppy The King Guppy is the final form of the Guppy. If a Large Guppy is kept alive for 10 minutes, it will transform into a King Guppy. They drop diamonds instead of coins and wear a crown. The King Guppy is cyan in color with blue fins. If a King Guppy dies and Angie revives it (If you have Angie in the tank), you will still keep the King Guppy. Dangers Baby guppies face several more dangers than medium, large, king, or star guppies. All guppies can be killed by Gash, aliens, starvation, Shrapnel's bombs, and Amp's electrocution. However, only baby guppies can be eaten by carnivores or guppycrunchers. They are also killed by consumption of a star potion (as are medium guppies). On the other hand, Wadsworth can hide baby and medium guppies in his mouth to protect them from aliens. Gumbo can lure all types of guppies away from the aliens. Virtual Tank Baby guppies are a form of food available for Carnivores and Guppycrunchers. You can get them from Prego, a large breeder, or Cookie, if neither Prego nor a breeder is shown in the tank. You can also buy them from the Fish Emporium (and they can't be eaten). Regular guppies cost 25 shells, colored guppies cost 500 shells, rainbow guppies cost 2500 shells, and more expensive ones with various special features are sometimes available. All have the same payout (but colored guppies can't grow to king) - small guppies give nothing, medium guppies give a silver scale (worth 1 shell), large guppies give a gold scale (worth 2 shells), and king guppies give a blue shell (worth 5 shells). Guppies gain resale value over time; 50% of price per growth stage: 50% for small, 100% for medium, 150% for large, 200% for king. Santa Santa is a secret guppy that can by bought instead of a normal guppy. To get Santa, simply buy a normal colored guppy of any attribute and name it "Santa". Santa has a white body and red fins, grows each time you feed him until large size, producing bag o' shells, and sings his own special Christmas fish songs. If you buy a singing fish and name it Santa, It will still only sing Christmas songs. Buying Santa guppies with special attributes, raising them, and selling them the next day to get a new one is a great way to get more shells faster. Trivia * It is based off the real fish, Guppy (Poecilia reticulata) * It is the cheapest fish in Emporium (at a price of 25 shells) * The Medium size is the least vulnerable of the guppies. * In InsaniQualien, a school of guppies becomes narrow. Then a school of guppies, including the narrowed blue one and the king guppy, connect together to play as a Bilaterus. * The king guppy is the only form to have colors other than gold and pink. * The Guppy and Carnivore are the only fish that have special color sets in Virtual Tank. * It is unknown how King Guppies get their crown. * The Guppy is the only fish species in the game to appear in every tank (except Star form). * Star Guppies remain transluscent when they turn green from hunger. See also Stub In this Wiki, Its meant Stub template, If you see this sign, come help give us more details! Gallery GuppyGallery.jpg|Lots of Guppies Guppy.jpg Smallswim.gif|The swimming Guppies and Carnivore smallturn.gif|The turning Guppies and Carnivore my collection of main game guppy.gif|1st 1 is baby guppy , 2nd is medium , 3rd is large , 4th is king Category:Fish Category:Featured Articles Category:VT